


Маленькая проблема Кенпачи Зараки

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Ячиру подросла, и её дружба с Кенпачи начала перерастать в нечто большее.





	Маленькая проблема Кенпачи Зараки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kenpachi Zaraki's Little Problem](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/491455) by hollowstrawberry1515. 



У Кенпачи Зараки была «небольшая проблема».

И проблемой этой являлась Ячиру Кусаджиши. Раньше у Кенпачи не возникало с ней трудностей, однако сейчас Ячиру раздражала его больше, чем обычно. Её выгнали из женского клуба шинигами, мужского клуба шинигами, класса каллиграфии Бьякуи Кучики и множества других клубов. И вина за это лежала на Кенпачи.

— Ячиру опять украла еду из моего клуба! Вы что, вообще её не кормите? — возмущалась Нанао Исэ.

— Если потребуется, я выгоню её ещё раз… — предупреждали президенты остальных клубов. И они не шутили.

Кенпачи, растянувшись, отдыхал на диване в своём кабинете и размышлял над сложившейся ситуацией. Что же происходит с его лейтенантом?

— Кен-чан! Пора кушать! Я голодная! — хихикнула Ячиру, запрыгнув на живот мужчины. За несколько лет девушка заметно подросла: стала выше (к большому огорчению и негодованию Тоширо Хицугаи), а длинные волосы собирала в хвостик. Она всё ещё могла кататься на спине Кенпачи, но теперь и у этого развлечения появились неудобства из-за выросшей груди. Иногда другие капитаны даже посмеивались над Кенпачи, называя последнего педофилом.

— Она не намного моложе меня, если вы об этом. Шинигами взрослеют крайне медленно, — оправдывался он.

— Да, но со стороны ваши отношения похожи на педофилию, — шутил пьяный Шунсуй Кьёраку.

Духовная энергия разозлённого Зараки угрожающе возрастала, и капитаны мигом возвращались к безобидному обсуждению погоды.

Голос Ячиру вернул Кенпачи к реальности.

— Ну, идём? Кен-чан, ты сегодня какой-то рассеянный! Что случилось? — спросила Кусаджиши, обеспокоенно заглядывая в глаза Кенпачи.

— Ничего, всё в порядке, — ответил мужчина, принимая сидячее положение так, что Ячиру оказалась у него на коленях. Девушка покраснела.

— Кен-чан…

— Да-да, пойдём. Только куда-нибудь подальше от всех… — Кенпачи на секунду задумался, а затем продолжил, — …точно! В человеческий мир! Давненько я там не был. Повеселимся, Ячиру-чан?

Кенпачи усмехнулся, увидев, как просияла Кусаджиши.

***

Каракура, Япония

Они облачились в «человеческую» одежду. Кенпачи — в свободные джинсы, чёрную футболку и чёрные конверсы. Его обычно торчащие во все стороны волосы были собраны в хвост. Ячиру надела джинсы, футболку цвета лайма и босоножки, а волосы заплела в косички.

— Кен-чан, куда мы идём? — с любопытством задала вопрос Ячиру, когда они прибыли в реальный мир. Она никогда прежде здесь не была. Кенпачи бросил на девушку смущённый взгляд и пробормотал:

— Ну… в данный момент мы потерялись. Давай посмотрим на карту. — спустя несколько минут скитаний и сравнений с картой, Кенпачи наконец отыскал нужное место.

— Ресторан американской кухни? Интересненько! — засмеялась Ячиру, и её заливистый смех показался настолько заразительным, что Кенпачи не выдержал и захохотал вместе с ней. Прохожие расступались перед парочкой, опасливо косясь на Зараки, чей смех звучал пугающе.

— Ну ладно, пошли! Я уже очень хочу есть!

Ячиру по пути восторгалась всем подряд: — Ого! Круто! Вау, посмотри на этих забавных людей! Такие чудики!

Кенпачи закатил глаза и взял девушку за руку.

— Мы на месте, — он повёл её к свободному столику.

Посетители фаст-фуда с изумлением наблюдали за тем, как Кенпачи разом проглотил пять бургеров, а Ячиру три. Менеджер едва не прогнал парочку из заведения, когда Кусаджиши заказала четвёртую порцию жареных крылышек. Однако шинигами было наплевать, что думают окружающие. Они веселились, и ничто не могло испортить этот вечер.

***

— Кен-чан, теперь моя очередь сводить тебя куда-нибудь. Я обнаружила кое-что, когда мы блуждали по городу, — улыбнулась Ячиру. Парочка отдыхала неподалёку от ресторана. Зараки курил, а Кусаджиши бросала камешки в фонтан.

— Ладно, — отозвался Кенпачи, выбросив окурок, и подмигнул девушке, — веди, лишь бы снова не потеряться.

В итоге Ячиру привела его в галерею игровых автоматов.

— Игры? — Кенпачи удивлённо приподнял бровь. Кусаджиши в ответ пожала плечами:

— Я видела — это круто! — она подошла к автомату и со смехом начала нажимать случайные кнопки.

— Подожди, давай помогу, — произнёс Кенпачи, подойдя к внезапно покрасневшей Ячиру и положив свои ладони на её, — вот так. Попробуй ещё раз, — его голос звучал мягче обычного.

— Э-э… постой! Для чего эта кнопка? — с облегчением выдохнула Кусаджиши, когда мужчина отстранился от неё. Хотя на самом деле это было ложью, и она просто хотела быть рядом с ним. Ощущать прикосновения его грубых, но тёплых рук. Чувствовать себя защищённой…

А Кенпачи, казалось, терзали сомнения.

— Это инвентарь, — пробормотал он и направился к выходу.

— Куда ты? — крикнула ему вслед Ячиру.

— Курить, — ответил он, не оборачиваясь.

Кенпачи прислонился спиной к стене, достал пачку сигарет и закурил, размышляя.

Она слишком молода.

Она хороший друг, но всё же…

О чём он раньше думал?

У него никогда прежде не было кого-то особенного.

Неужели это любовь?

 _Любовь?_ Этот вопрос не выходил из головы Зараки.

— Вот ты где, Кен-чан! Есть кое-что, что я хотела бы сделать до того, как мы покинем город, — Ячиру взяла его за руку и потянула обратно в зал, в дальней части которого располагалась фотокабина. Четыре фотографии стоили доллар.

— Пожалуйста, Кен-чан! — Ячиру состроила щенячьи глазки.

Кенпачи вздохнул. Он ненавидел фотографироваться, но лицо Кусаджиши было чертовски милым.

— Уговорила…

В кабине было тесно, и Ячиру забралась на колени Кенпачи. Девушка немного покраснела, добавив нежности получившимся изображениям.

На первом снимке они оба улыбались. На втором Ячиру скосила глаза, а Кенпачи высунул заострённый язык. На третьем они смеялись. А на четвёртом Кусаджиши проявила смелость и поцеловала Зараки в щёку. Мужчина смутился, однако тут же довольно ухмыльнулся.

Похоже, любовь была единственной битвой, в которой он сдался без боя.


End file.
